srgaiahandbookfandomcom-20200215-history
Profile: Mite
Species Aracnea, yellow sac spider variety Actual name Maxwell Webber Appearance Mite is estimated to be around 4’8” tall in his aracnea form. He naturally has an almost translucent pale yellow carapace with brown highlights as well as two sets of black eyes. A smattering of freckles goes across his nose and cheeks. When not disguised he tends to wear coats with hoodies and a loosely tied tie. Early Life This Aracnea seems to be one of earlier specimens naturally born into the species. It isn't known what exactly he looks like due to his skill of imitating all facets of metahumanity down to the very last detail. His parents are thought to have been agents in the Compound eye, potentially even being part of the original ten created by his grandmother. However they went missing in his early childhood. From there he stayed on the entity known as "Pontus" training under the assassin 'Hands'. After leaving Pontus he immediately joined the runner scene acting as extra security for the smuggling company Moosetracks before getting other jobs. Runner Life He later was hired full time by the Compound Eye to bring in information for them and has rapidly moved up the ranks for his various exploits. It's rumored that he has stolen several corporate nexi as well as numerous space ships. It is unknown why he continues to maintain his shadowrunning career despite not financially needing to. He seems to have no interest in money living far below his means and often just giving resources to the Compound Eye. It is rumored that he might potentially be looking for other captured Compound Eye agents in hopes of finding his parents. Mite has worked several times with GAIA in looking at class redacted alien tech as he appears to have aquired the ability to translate entity *redacted* language. His latest employment led him through a redacted Gate to dimension redacted deemed uninhabitable. He survived the encounter despite heavy infestation of alien parasites and several encounters with alien entities redacted and redacted. Known Associates Maintains a good reputation on shadowsea, and closely works with the runners Sunny and Granny. Major accomplices in heists seem to be the crew of the runner Antony "Wrench" Sylvia. Mite is suspect to have several deals with Wrench, who is confirmed to be researching alien weapons and may have passed off some devices to mite. As such, security forces when dealing with mite are required to wait for shock trooper backup unless unable. Rush tactics are authorized given mites ability to vanish if left unchecked. Personality Mite is a fairly easy going individual as well as very loyal despite his job title. He is however fairly reckless and curious which has landed him in some bad situations in his career. He seems to go out of his way to help people for a good cause or if children and their parents are involved even if it is at a financial loss to him. redacted tactics are therefore authorized if deemed necessary by no less than 2 class 6 officers. Combat Mite has a unarmed melee combat style and carries the expected toxins for a member of his race. His particular venom has necrotic properties, though he prefers ambush tactics and time to prepare a site ahead of time. Carried weapons are of all standard infiltrator variety, though he is usually seen with high caliber sniper weapons. He has proven to be very adaptive to his situation and prefers non-lethal methods where possible. As such, agents when dealing with mite should retain at least three avenues of attack and be prepared for heavy amounts of armor debonder to be deployed against them. Special abilities While not bearing any significant offensive special abilities past known adept techniques, mite has developed an illusion to make it more difficult to dodge his melee attacks by making numerous false limbs appear moments before his strikes. He has learned the ancient 'siren's song' which can be used to lure targets including drones, to disadvantageous positions, and discovered a way to merge with natural earth and move undetected through it at slow speed.